Former UPC Army Formation
The UPC somewhat recently began organizing UPC Armies. The UPC had formerly left it to the sections to organize armies in their ways, and they prettymuch fought their own battles, with help from others as needed. However, the UPC decided more unification was necessary, and began making UPC Armies, which now take precedence over the section armies. The armies organized by the sections still exist, but are not commonly used anymore. Armies are made for people represented in the UPC and those loyal but not directly represented. There are currently 29 organized armies of all different sizes, and two still being developed. Fifteen members are required to qualify as an army, though some have in the millions. The biggest Army is currently the Galactic Republic Army. 'Ranks' Existing ranks were mostly used, but the formation of the ranks and the order and powers of them were , Commander-in-Chief of the UPC Armies]]developed by the UPC. The standard ranking system consists of 11 ranks that apply directly to that army. The other ranks involved are the three Commander-in-Chiefs that head the army. The standard ranking system is as follows (not including Commanders-in-Chief). *Grand Admiral/Admiral (1) *Grand General/General (1) *Commander (2) *Captain (4) *Lieutenant (8) , Assistant Commander-in-Chief]] *Colonel (16) *Sergeant (32) *Major (64) *Corporal (128) *High Private (256) *Private (~4096, but it can be anywhere from 2 to 2,000,000,000) Most ranks have 2 people directly beneath them that are under their command, except the Grand Admiral/Admiral and High Private. Privates are the lowest. 'Grand Admirals/Admirals' In the UPC, there are always 8 Admirals and 4 Grand Admirals. Those and the Commanders-in-Chief form the Council of Admirals, where they discuss very high level planning, tactics, and intelligence. 12 people are promoted from General to Admiral by the Commanders-in-Chief, and four are then promoted to Grand Admiral. The Grand Admirals would take over temporarily for the Commanders-in-Chief if something happened to them. The Assistant Commanders-in-Chief are normally Admirals also, but are sometimes Generals. However, they are not included in the 8 Admirals. Admirals tend to do more stragetizing and planning, and less battlefield fighting, but do sometimes participate in the actual fighting. It is not required for an army to have an Admiral or Grand Admiral. 'Commanders-in-Chief' There are always three Commanders-in-Chief. They are the highest ranking people in the UPC Armies. The Commander-in-Chief is always the UPC President. The Assistant Commander-in-Chief is the highest person in the Tactics Council Presidency that is an Admiral and General in a UPC Army. The 2nd Assistant Commander-in-Chief is the second highest person in the Tactics Council Presidency that is an Admiral or General in a UPC Army. This is so that some of the best tacticians are chosen for these extremely high positions. Though the Commander-in-Chief is not strictly part of any specific UPC Army and can hold no rank in it, the Assistant Commanders-in-Chief continue to hold a rank in their Armies. The Commanders-in-Chief can promote and demote Admirals and Grand Admirals. They have the final say in Army disputes, but their actions can be judged and blocked by the UPC Supreme Court. 'Chiefs/Successives' All ranks except Admirals, Grand Admirals, Generals, and Commanders have "Chiefs". Most ranks are formed in , Successive Chief Colonel of the Jedi Army]] groups of 2 who both have the same commanding officer. That commanding officer has a partner, who has people directly underneath him of the same rank as the previous two mentioned. That forms a group of four, and within that group, Chiefs are determined. They are determined by their commanding officers and the commanding officers' commanding officer (For Privates, they are all divided into groups of four, and a chief is decided among those groups by their High Private commanding officer). For instance, to determine the Chief Captain among the four Captains, the two Commanders and the General determine who to appoint as the Chief. The Chief has more authority than the other captains, and does have some jurisdiction over the other three in their group. The Chief is pretty much a "team leader". However, among those Chiefs, a "Successive" or "S" must be determined among them, to decide who would be promoted , Clone Army]]ot a higher rank if a position was open. The Chief Captain is always the successive, but all other ranks must have an S. Chief whatever appointed. This includes the Commanders. The General determines all the successives for all ranks. The Admiral or Grand Admiral (if their is one) aids the general in his decision and gives advice, but the decision is made ultimately by the General. However, the successives are not notified that they are successive, and they have no more jurisidiction or authority than the other Chiefs. The same goes for the Commanders- though one Commander has been chosen by the General to be his successor, they Commander normally does not know and is completely equal to the other in power and authority. These Successives are recorded and are informed to the Council of Admirals, who also have access ot the Successives. 'Grand Generals/Generals' The General or Grand General is the leader of the Army (besides the Admiral/Grand Admiral). There is one General/Grand General in every Army, unlike Admirals and Grand Admirals. Admirals and Grand Admirals are chosen from the Grand Generals. The Grand Generals and Generals participate in the War Council, which normally includes Admirals, Grand Admirals, and Commanders-in-Chief, but sometimes only consists of the Grand Generals and Generals of the Armies. Generals and Grand Generals chose successives, though the Admirals/Grand Admirals can give advice and input. The main difference between Generals and Admirals (besides the authority difference and the Council of Admirals) is that Generals are more on the battlefield and leading the troops on the front lines, and the Admiral participates in more tactical decisions. Generals also decide along with Admirals promotions, and assigned ranks at the formation of the UPC Armies. The Generals and a couple Admirals were the first ranks appointed by Commander-in-Chief Yoda, and the first people to be organized into UPC Armies. The Generals and Admirals then began assigning ranks to people who joined their Armies. Grand Generals were appointed a while after the Grand Admirals, and it was decided that about one third of all the Generals would be appointed as Grand Generals by the Commanders-in-Chief. Though the Grand Generals hold a higher rank than Generals, there is only one (one Grand General or one General) in each Army. 'Commanders' , Jedi Army]]Commanders are one of the highest ranks in the UPC Armies. They are the generals right and left hand men, and help the General in many of his tactical decisions. The General is almost always succeeded by a Commander, and he chooses one who will do so. However, Commanders are completely equal in rank, and are not notified that they are (or aren't) successive. 'Captains' Captains also have a very high rank in the UPC Armies, and there are four of them in each army. However, though , A-Team/Knight Rider/Control Army]]this depends on the size of the armies, they tend to do more battlefield fighting and leading troops then Commanders, Generals, and Admirals. The Chief Captain is always successive, since there is only one. 'Lieutenants' Lieutenants are the lowest ranks in the smallest armies, and are the lowest required rank. In the minimum , Lieutenant of the Ninjago/SG1/Incredibles Army]]people per army, 15, the Lieutenants are on the bottom of the totem pole. There are eight Lieutenants in each army. Lieutenants (in larger armies) tend to participate in less tactical decisions and more battlefield fighting and leading troops. Among them are two Chief Lieutenants, one of which is successive. 'Colonels' Colonel is the highest non-required rank in the UPC Army. Small armies of 15 do not have Colonels. There can be up to 16 Colonels in a UPC Army. However, some smaller armies do not have the full 16 Colonels. There are four Chief Colonels among those Colonels (Within the full 16), and one is successive. , SW Pilots Army]] 'Sergeants' Sergeants are not a required rank, and can have up to 32 in a UPC Army. In the Jedi Army, many Sergeants are young, and participate in a test the UPC Armies are performing. They are trying to train Jedi young so that when they are older, they will have experience in leading numerous troops and making tactical decisions, and will be able to hold higher positions later on. There are 8 Chief Sergeants among the full 32 Sergeants per Army, and one is successive. 'Majors' Majors are not required, and are only in the larger armies. There can be up to 64 Majors per army. Among the full 64, there are 16 Chief Majors, and three are chosen to be successive. One of those, however, is chosen to be the ''successive. 'Corporals' There can be up to 128 Corporals per army, and 32 of those are Chief Corporals. Three are chosen to be successive, and one of those is chosen to be ''the ''successive. 'High Privates' There can be up to 256 High Privates per army, each High Private typically having 16 Privates beneath them (The number of privates depends on the size of the Army. In a slightly smaller army, the rank of High Private may be taken out, and Privates being put directly under the Corporals). Among the full 256 High Privates, 64 are Chief High Privates. Within the Chief High Privates, 5 are successive, and one is ''the ''successive. 'Privates' Privates are the lowest people in the UPC Armies. There are about 4096 per Army (the number depends on the size of the army), 16 per High Private. Privates are grouped into "squads", groups of four. In each group, one is chosen to be Chief (by the High Private). Among their groups of 16 (this includes all the Privates that are underneath a High Private), one is chosen to be successive. When a High Private's position opens up, his successive Chief Private takes the position. , Jedi Army]] Note '''The Ranks in the Galactic Republic Army, Clone Army, Narnia Army, Medieval Army, Rebellion Army, SW Pilots Army, Miscellaneous Army, New Republic Army, and Star Trek Army are arranged differently due to their numerous members.' 'Aides' People with higher ranks often have Aids, personal secretaries and assistants that help them with their duties, schedules, and sometimes tactical decisions. These people hold no ranks or authority within the Army, but are armed at all times and are trained in self-defense in the event that they end up in the middle of a battle. Armies and Generals: *''Army '(General) {Admiral/Grand Admiral} ]] *'''Galactic Republic Army (Shoan Kilian) {Wullf Yularen} *'New Republic Army' (Isolder) {Garm Bel Iblis} *'Clone Army' (Rex) {Cody} *'Wizard Army' (Minerva McGonagall) {Albus Dumbledore} *'Algaesian Rebellion Army' (Nasuda) {Ajihad} *'Jedi Army' (Obi-Wan Kenobi) {Mace Windu} *'SW Pilots Army' (Anakin Skywalker) {Ackbar} *'Rebel Alliance Army' (Crix Madine) {Mon Mothma} *'Narnia Army' (Peter Pevensie) {Aslan} *'Miscellaneous Army '(Mitt Romney) *'Star Trek Army '(Christopher Pike) {Kathryn Janeway} *'Medieval Army '(Duncan) ]] *'Magicians Army '(Iskandar) *'Fablehaven Army '(Stan Sorensen) *'A-Team/Knight Rider/Incredibles Army '(Chief of Control) *'Camp Jupiter Army '(Lupa) *'Camp Half-Blood Army '(Thalia Grace) {Chiron} *'LEPrecon Army '(Artemis Fowl) *'Foo/Penthagon Army '(Geth) *'Ninjago/SG1/Incredibles Army '(George Hammond) {Wu} *'Children of the Red King Army '(Paton Yewbeam) *'CBI/Cahill Army '(Madeleine Hightower) *'Bionicle Army '(Vakama) *'Superheroes Army '(Spiderman) {Superman} *'Flamel Army '(Nicolas Flamel) *'Superpets Army '(Brainy Barker) *'Museum Army '(Larry Daley) *'Gods Army '(Zeus) *'Tactical Army '(Ender Wiggin) {Hirum Graff} *'Loonatics/Ninja Turtles Army '(Splinter) Category:UPC Army